


未竟之言

by anony_m



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_m/pseuds/anony_m
Summary: 点梗给定关键词：BG，年下，养女特工X腹黑大佬，恨与爱分别作开头结尾私设：时间穿梭，SCP基金会，《天生一对》里涯门的设定





	1. Chapter 1

0.  
“我恨你。”楚望说。书房主人敲着键盘，懒得抬头看她一眼，直到身后砰一声巨响，传来大门关上的声音。  
十三个小时后，那声巨响重新回荡在她的脑海里，带着电磁干扰式的刺耳蜂鸣——脑震荡的常见产物之一，之二是视线蒙上的血雾，它使目力所及的一切褪成了显影液里的底片：褐色的车顶，赭色的烟，通红的钢管凶险地擦过她的肩膀斜杵而上，停在离脸不到十公分的地方，刺刀一样的断口挂着撕裂的礼服布料和零碎血肉，血滴落到他的嘴唇上。  
他的嘴唇上。  
他的嘴唇最后翕动了一下，蒙蒙红光里沾着深浅不一的色块。楚望什么都没有听到，脑海里的噪音尖锐得让人发疯，她什么也听不见，她只看见他的眼睛，漆黑冰冷的眼睛——这次他看着她了。  
他看着她，隔着破碎的镜片一直看着她，直到瞳孔失去光泽。  
***************************  
项目编号: SCP-5268  
项目等级：安全无效化  
特殊收容措施：根据访谈记录-5268-T-02及基金会调查，自事件-5268-T 后，SCP-5268被宣告为无效化，不再需要收容，其残存部分当前保存在site-□□档案盒中。  
描述：SCP-5268是一枚由一根长度为42cm的纯银细链、一个内径5.5cm外径5.7cm的未知金属圆环及一个内嵌在环形中央的双曲线型带裂纹透明沙漏组成的挂坠，于2□□□年英国□□市□□□□车站旁的蓝色电话亭中发现，由SCP-5268-01持有。SCP-5268-01被发现时为一名身着维多利亚时期燕尾服的五十八岁白人男性个体，后证实来自18□□年。根据SCP-5268-01的访谈记录（见附录-5268-α），该金属挂坠（SCP-5268-01坚持以“时空旅行器”命名）可通过【文档已删除】激活并在物理意义上将持有者无重复送往其他时间点（参见SCP-052），时间坐标可通过【数据删除】划定范围，地理坐标随机，滞留时长与穿越跨度呈强负相关关系。SCP-5268-01称该装置拥有自动修正设置，保证使用者不会与另一时间中的本人或直系亲属相遇而造成灾难性悖论，也不影响本宇宙【编号□□□-□□-□□】的时空连续性。5268-01于SCP-5268被收容的□分□□秒后从site-□□收容间中失踪，后由□□地方博物馆中的治安官手札证实其回到常规时间线，无异常历史影响。SCP-5268透明沙漏上的裂纹数同时由□□条增至□□条，部分验证了原持有者对SCP-5268的描述。该异常装置的其他效应描述在事件-5268-T后被全部证实。  
事件记录-5268-T：2□□□年□月□□日，SCP基金会中国分部长期合作方□□出现非常规任务人员损失。当天凌晨□□时□□分，该合作方初级外勤□□（以下为SCP-5268-02）突破基金会site-□□并成功盗取SCP-5268。机动特勤队Lambda-5于警报发出九十二秒后出动，一小时四十五分钟后将SCP-5268-02收容，搜索阶段曾发生两次暴力冲突，无人员损失。收容后的SCP-5268-02无反抗，但拒绝向采访者提供在此期间SCP-5268的使用详情。合作方代表□□被允许介入。  
采访记录：-5268-T-01  
文档编号：00.870.337  
警告：涉外文件查询权限只对持4/5268权限人员开放，该权限不包含于常规4级安保协议中。  
采访者：佛跳墙  
受采访者：SCP-5268-02  
佛跳墙：小望，为什么不说话？  
<受访者没有反应>  
佛跳墙：你不说话，我没有办法带你回家。  
<受访者没有反应>  
佛跳墙：他们都在等你，悯森也是。我们都在等你回来送他。你不想送送他吗？  
SCP-5268-02：我没有听见。  
佛跳墙：听见什么？  
SC-5268-02：他最后说话了，我没有听见。  
佛跳墙：那你回去问他了吗？  
SC-5268-02：我去了更久以前。  
佛跳墙：小望——  
SC-5268-02：我不明白为什么……我一次次回去，叫他不要出门，不要离开缅川，不要收养我。他为什么不听？这个混蛋，他明明讨厌我。  
佛跳墙：小望……  
SC-5268-02：我恨他。  
<采访中断>  
***************************  
5.  
楚望听见了钟摆声，就是那种古董座钟里沉甸甸的黄铜钟摆，滴答滴答，清晰得像幻觉。  
她发现自己站在一扇熟悉的门外，门扉虚掩，光线溢出缝隙一直淌到脚边，照亮了周遭简洁的陈设。钟摆是幻觉——楚悯森的公寓里没有座钟。挂坠为什么把她送到这儿来？她倒转了沙漏一次，所以现在是意外发生的一小时前？还是一天？头疼使她烦躁，想不通就不想，时不我待，她于是一把推开门。  
房间透亮,穿衣镜反射着夕阳金灿灿的光，照亮了主人的面孔。男人站在镜子前，高高竖起的衬衫衣领下领带正打了一半，黑色礼服外套搭在旁边椅背上，袖扣和口袋巾摆在桌子上的电子台历旁，5月23日4:53的数字正不甚明亮地闪烁着。  
楚悯森侧过头看着他。  
楚望不敢说话，疑心自己一开口不是尖叫就是哭泣，连呼吸也失去勇气，担心这个模糊在光里的幻象会因为一口气息的吹拂而散作尘埃。所幸那个身影并没有消失，甚至开了口：  
“你怎么在这？”  
他的嗓音和表情一样冷漠，像一枚柳叶刀划开了那层封住了她口鼻的无形的薄膜，被落日烘得暖洋洋的空气重新涌入肺腑。噩梦发生后的第14个小时，楚望第一次感觉自己重新活了过来，就像楚悯森此刻重新活生生地站在她面前，衣冠齐整，安然无恙。  
她冲过去抱住了他。  
她从十五岁那个失误过后就没有这样抱过他了，他不再像记忆里那样遥不可及的高，她的脸已经可以贴到肩膀下的布料而不再是胸口。丛林掠食者的肌肉伪装在斯文皮囊下，洗衣液的气味被熨斗的余温碾进白衬衫的每一寸纤维里。也许是这点余温让她在肢体相拥的瞬间产生了对方也胸腔一震的错觉，但那一定只是错觉，她太了解楚悯森的冷酷，他们的冷战时间几乎占据了她生命的一半长度，且尚无寰转的迹象——直到最后那个拥抱。  
你这个自大的老混蛋，活该被我这个小混蛋坑，楚望眼眶一热。  
下一瞬磕哒一声，她的手腕一酸，麻醉针从脱力的指间滑落下去，已经戳进衣服的针划开了衬衫的线头。  
该死。  
“没长进。”楚悯森缴完械，放任她坐在一边揉着手腕，丝毫没有被暗算的怒意或避开暗算的得意，“准新娘不该在婚礼前见血。”  
“没打算伤你。”  
男人收拾着地上的针头（还不止一根）哼了一声。  
“能动手就不废话，是你以前说的。”  
“现在让你说话。怎么回事？”  
“我不是去结婚。你明天也用不着去。”  
他漆黑的眼睛转过来，楚望习惯性地打了个寒噤。涯门里私下流传着玩笑，出任务时不要把背后露给猎豹，猫科的本能会把你撕成碎片；报任务时不要盯着蝎子的眼睛，所有的谎言都无从遁形。  
“婚礼是假的，我没有要跟人结婚。只是卧底任务，目标是新郎的伴郎，金三角的公子哥。涯门的项目小组全都安排好了。”  
“谁安排的？”  
“两个月前鱼头做的计划，你正好因为左眼手术请病假的时候。”鱼头鱼头对不住，你要是被蝎子打死了，我保证每年都把新出的手办烧给你。  
“出任务为什么瞒我？”  
“你做手术不告诉我，凭什么我干活要告诉你。”  
“我是你的上级，你有义务作详细报告。”  
楚望盯着地面：“你在休假，这单子黎叔批下来了，跟你没关系。”  
男人抽出压在台历下的大红请柬：“跟我没关系？”  
“戏要做就做足，也是你教我的。”楚望被追问得狼狈，抬起头恶狠狠盯着他，“再怎么说你也是我的养父，怎么能不发请柬？伟大的父亲难道不想牵着乖女儿把她交到别人的手里？父慈子孝不就是你想装的么！”  
楚悯森看着她，渐坠的夕阳将他的半张脸照得纤毫毕现，照不透那双北冰洋一样从无涟漪的瞳孔。楚望曾强烈地迷恋那样凛冽的理性，如同她后来强烈地憎恨。她六岁时被他捡到，和他一起生活了十年，后来又被他抛下了十年。他的拯救和遗弃都毫无缘由，仿佛一个喜怒无常的路人习惯性投食相遇的流浪狗，并不指望比萍水相逢更多几分羁绊。  
不知多少个夜晚她咬牙切齿地想，哪怕就是一条狗，养了这么多年也该养出点感情了吧？楚悯森，你他妈有没有心啊？十年相依为命，血里的冰渣哪怕为我融化一分呢？  
然后任务就来了。  
那本来只是涯门一个普通的任务，毒贩，卧底，美人计，引蛇出洞，诸如此类，动作电影里的常见元素，也该如电影一样，有一个九死一生的主角和圆满收场的结局。楚望知道自己是美人，也全不介意逢场作戏，但试上婚纱的时候她还是在镜子前的一刹那失了神。他会生气吗？她忍不住想，为肖想中的景象隐秘地发抖，会发怒吗？会嫉妒吗？会有哪怕一丝动容吗？  
我想穿着这件跟他走一走，那个微弱但始终不曾完全灭绝的声音在心里顽强地探出头。就这样走一走，手挽着手，哪怕是假象也可以。  
于是加上一点死党的善解人意，一点长辈的推波助澜，一点天时地利的好运气，这个普通的任务变成了一个稍有恶趣味点缀的普通的任务。毒贩，卧底，美人计，引蛇出洞，和被全然蒙在鼓里直到请柬送上门的那一刻才惊觉爱女出嫁的老父亲，混杂着家庭喜剧色彩的动作电影，也如电影一样，有一个九死一生的主角和圆满收场的结尾，只不过过程稍微曲折，比如收到请柬时那句堵死她所有希冀的“恭喜”，再比如动作电影里常为主角铺路牺牲的NPC。  
“恭喜。”楚悯森收回目光，“我会到场。”  
果然重头再来，也还是一样的回答。  
“不用你去。”楚望忍住了眼底的泪意，“也没什么要恭喜的，婚礼不会进行，我不想在那儿看到你。”  
楚悯森旁若无人地对着镜子打好他的领带，开始试外套。  
“你不许去。”  
“为什么？”  
说什么呢？说因为我来自32个小时后的未来，知道会发生什么？谁会信？  
“你明明什么都明白。”女孩儿垂下头，泪水从眼窝里滚落下来，映着最后的余晖像珍珠一闪而过，“我不想穿着婚纱的时候看见你在人群里。”  
“孩子话。”  
“我从来不是你的孩子。”  
落日完全消失在了天空尽头。靛蓝代替红晕，将房间染上一层沉郁的寂静。滴答滴答，钟摆的声音响个不停。男人站在两步开外没有作声，穿着全套的婚礼服饰，眼镜微微反着光。他瘦削高挑，气质矜贵，只要有心收敛，就完全没有一点雇佣兵的影子，反倒像一个等在圣坛前的绅士，与楚望短暂的少女时代的梦境一模一样。她知道梦是假的，一切都是奢望，但是没关系，他只要活着，活着就好了。  
“楚悯森，你不要去。你别去找我，我发誓以后不会再来烦你了。”  
5月23日6：00，台历发出整点报时，重合了最后一声滴答。  
“好。”  
钟摆停下了。

他说了“好”的。  
语音留言在重复第三遍：“小望你在哪儿？为什么溜出医院？那几个天杀的内鬼都绑好了在那儿留给你呢，你赶紧回来。小望……楚工，楚工他……”  
她掐掉了手机，把脸埋进膝盖。  
什么也没有发生。5月24日的凌晨两点，距离转动那个时间转换器的沙漏刚刚过去五秒钟，在32个小时前的过去停留了67分钟后，楚望好端端地回来了，宇宙没有扭曲、毁灭哪怕改变一点点，穿梭前收到的留言一模一样响在耳边，掩盖白天那场任务的交通事故新闻也仍在电视底端轻巧划过。世界如常运转，像好莱坞的三流动作片，主角九死一生，结局皆大欢喜，炮灰的NPC不值一提。  
楚悯森死了。她没能挽救他，她看着他死了。  
他明明答应了不会去的，为什么还是这个结果，这个出尔反尔的混蛋。楚望抹了把脸扯出衣服里的挂坠，她一定要再回去，把他绑在椅子上都行，绝对不会再——  
之前滞涩难动的圆环出乎意料的光滑，在她伸出手之前，沙漏已经陀螺般开始旋转。


	2. Chapter 2

4.  
变化猝不及防，她的头磕到了天花板夹层里的管线，所幸视线里背对着的女人正放下茶杯，瓷底磕碰在玻璃案几上的声响盖住了那声不算太重的动静，坐在对面的白毛衣倒是不经意地抬了一下头，被吊灯的光照得脸庞明亮：鬓角尚未泛白的楚悯森有一张熟悉的、又因为年轻而稍显陌生的面孔，戴着一副楚望没怎么见过的黑框圆眼镜，镜片被茶水的热气蒙上了一层白雾，略有些滑稽。  
“物品归还，记忆清除，档案重启，家属安置和转业，还有丰厚的退休补偿，后续跟进都很完善，离职申请批准的时候会把流程清单写得很清楚的，喏。”办公室的主人将茶几上的文件推过去。  
“我以为明天离职的是你，不是我。”  
“以供参考。你也会有这一天的。”  
“顺利活到退休？” 楚悯森不为所动，“谢谢了。”  
“刻薄的悲观主义者。涯门的合同又不是卖身契，就从没想过尝试另一种生活？”  
“什么？”  
“普通人的生活。枕头底下不放枪，也不用每隔三个月更新遗嘱，朝九晚五，柴米油盐，饮食男女，娇儿美眷，平淡又安稳。”  
“我现在就很安稳。”  
“你上个月刚炸了一个军火库，掉线四个小时，折了三根肋骨，毁了我的无菌病房，还差点把项目内勤吓死。”医生隔空愤愤戳他。  
“只是常规工作，加一点偶发事故。”  
“这跟‘平淡安稳’可沾不上边。”  
“普通生活。”  
“得了吧，你对普通两个字压根没概念。”  
“枕头下的枪关着保险；我没有遗嘱要更新；不出差时早睡早起；柴米油盐有涯门供应；红灯区业务不归我范围；娇儿美眷……”他想了想，“楚望有可能会因为被叫作‘娇儿’揍人。”男人一板一眼数完，满意地点点头给自己下了结论，“——普通生活。”  
“悯森你没救了。”对方笑得歪倒在沙发上，露出秀美的侧脸，成年女性温柔如春风的语调念出他的名字，让楚望觉得刺耳。男人微微转动着手里的茶杯，带着“虽然不知道有什么好笑的但是看在同事一场的份上还是随便你笑吧”的面无表情，却听见女人笑完后轻声道：“收下吧，就当是我离开前给我的忠实病人兼好友的谢礼。”  
“谢什么？”  
“谢你两年前救我父亲。”  
楚悯森放下了杯子。

楚望记得那个寻常清晨，雨季连绵不绝的降水将木屋旁巨大的芭蕉叶洗濯得像翡翠。蝎子出去做事的时候她留在木屋，除了日常起居和训练，就是读那些他不知从哪里搜罗来的中文图书打发时光，直到有影子投在她的书页上。  
“楚望是吧？你好，我叫黎纪。”  
圆圆脸的老头蹲下来冲她笑眯眯讲话，黑白夹杂的卷发湿漉漉地贴在额头，身上披着一张迷彩掩护毯。毯子的主人站在一步开外，蝴蝶刀的光在指缝间隐约闪烁，涂着油彩的脸上神色莫测，没有动作。她探寻地望着他，直到他开口：  
“我们跟他走。”  
楚望有时候觉得楚悯森与其说是人类，不如说更像丛林里的野兽，一种蛇的阴险、豹的机敏、狼的嗅觉和隼的眼神的混合怪物。他在人生的关键节点上全凭直觉行事，近乎心血来潮，比如取名，比如养她，再比如换工作——这个彗星一样黑夜里神出鬼没的独狼在近十年的佣兵生涯里接单必成，从无失手，直到突然间销声匿迹。有人说他命丧敌手，有人说他全身而退，倒也都没有错，金三角的蝎子悄然死去，活下来的只是一个过路商人的保镖楚悯森：涯门的内鬼雇他取黎纪的命，杀手在扣动扳机的瞬间却将枪口转向了埋伏在目标身侧的雇主，反杀后收起枪走出隐蔽点，一直走到看起来慈眉善目的目标面前，用一旁的尸体当自我介绍，问他还缺不缺安保。  
鬼知道他是怎么想的。  
“你不姓黎。”  
“我随母亲姓，事实上黎纪的档案里不存在任何婚姻关系。”女医生取了杯子，起身去关上料理台上烧开的电水壶，坦然地留给访客和窥视者纤长窈窕的背影, “他的紧急联系人是我的前上司，财产按遗嘱只流入第三方的信托基金，多次辗转后才会在一年后以远亲遗赠的形式留给他想留的人，所以至少书面意义上，我母亲一生未婚。”她披着宽松的长衫款款走过来，将热茶递给好友，“她已经去世很久了，生前也毫无怨怼，只是我自己不能接受，因此从未承认过这样的血缘关系。”  
楚悯森没有说话，他黑得有时让人发怵的眼睛注视着办公室的主人。滴答滴答，桌子上的卡通闹钟发出轻微的走时声。  
“不久前我发现自己怀孕了。”医生双手捧着杯子轻声说，“做B超看到那个小东西的时候，我知道时候到了。”  
“所以你得走。”  
“我不会让我的爱人因为爱我而承担和母亲同样的痛苦。”女人低下头笑了笑，“其实我来涯门工作一开始也只是为了气他，到如今八年过去，是时候放下了，离开之前作为他的女儿，谢谢你救他。”  
男人摇了摇头，他向来不太擅长处理道谢这种事。  
“我跟他商议过了，将这个作为谢礼。” 医生说，“你是涯门唯一一个半路空降的外勤，又拖家带口，保密协议更复杂，这是适合特殊情况的简化步骤，如果有一天你觉得要离开，直接在这张表上签字，落笔生效，涯门再不会约束到你。”  
“不会有那一天的。”楚悯森顿了顿，“我用不着。”  
“即使不为你自己，也为楚望先留一分余地。”  
“楚望也不用。”  
女医生听到他飞快的回答没有惊讶，只是叹了口气：“你总是默认以后她也会一生从事同样的工作，那要是她不愿意呢？要是她发现了自己更喜欢和擅长的领域，发现自己和绝大多数人一样热爱生命远离危险，或者遇见相互倾慕的普通人，乐意早早进入婚姻或家庭呢？”  
楚悯森笃定道：“她不会。”  
“为什么？你问过她？”  
“没有。她就是不会。”男人拧眉，像被人质疑“太阳为什么不能从西边升起”一样一时不知道该如何解释在他眼里天经地义的事实，“她会和我一样，不可能有什么别的如果。”  
“小望下个月就十五岁了，非常聪明，性格也很好，她以后会去读大学，去接触更多新鲜的事物。”女人注视着他，带着一点隐约的担忧，“我知道你从未体验过普通人的生活，所以完全没有考虑过，可是悯森，她和你不一样，她跟你来涯门时虽然已经十三岁，但被教养得很好，也很快融入了新的生活，小望现在和大街上任何一个穿着校服无忧无虑的中学生没有差别，普通人或许平庸但是幸福的无数种可能性已经由你亲手铺展到她的脚边。”  
楚悯森抬头看着她，楚望第一次看见他露出这样茫然得近乎恐惧的神情，心头一阵酸胀难忍，只能紧紧按住胸口，转换器被捂得温热，沙漏上细小的裂纹刺痛了皮肤。  
“楚望已经获得选择自己人生的权利了，你不能代替她做决定。”  
“我没有替她选，她……”他的嘴唇蠕动了一下，“我以为理所应当。”  
“人生哪里有理所应当这回事呢？”医生五味杂陈地叹了口气，“不过这只是个赠与的选项，给她自由也给你自己自由的一点余地，就当是一条百分之九十九不会用上的后路也好。”  
医生将那张纸往他跟前推了推，起身收拾两人已经凉透的茶杯送到水槽里，哗啦啦的水声填充了凝固的沉默。  
“我没有替她做决定。”男人低声自语，“是她决定我的，怎么能不守信用。”  
“什么？”医生没听清，身后也没有回答，她转过头，消失在门外的访客已经啪嗒一声关上了门，只有那张简易的离职申请仍留在空荡荡的茶几上，被他狼狈离去的风微微掀起一角。  
楚望从天花板的夹层里跳下来，无声落到办公桌前。  
医生离开前关了灯，办公室里一片漆黑，静得能听到她自己的心脏躁动不息。她看着那张就压在闹钟下的申请单，手指间停着墨水充足的马克笔。楚悯森不是那种老师喜欢的勤快家长，楚望中学时就习惯模仿他的签名自己给自己批作业。万事俱备，只要落笔，也许一切就会从这个十三年前的“此刻”开始发生改变，她神出鬼没的监护人会真的成为一个朝九晚五的上班族，一年后所谓的“高空坠物”再不会发生在他身上，她没有被那个“意外”吓个半死也就没有自识情愫，那个趁他昏迷时难以克制的亲吻因此再无机会出现。很多美妙可能会失去，但很多痛苦也可能会避免，他们将永远吵吵闹闹，永远父慈子孝，心意难平，长命百岁。  
长命百岁就好，她可以一辈子做一个好女儿。  
泪水模糊了视线，她在最后一行签下了他的名字。一旁的卡通闹钟滴答作响，数字跳动的玻璃钟面上映出门口男人的身影。

楚望从三楼的窗口跳了出去。  
偷袭者被她顺势当作缓冲垫率先落到了停在楼下的汽车上，军用作战服坚硬的外骨骼将车顶砸出一个凹坑。楚望飞快爬下来，将那个昏迷的倒霉蛋拖进酒店绿化带的灌木丛里，赶在声响吸引到任何半夜不睡的住户注意前撬开车门，一脚油门。  
写完的下一秒，穿梭失效，她还在第二次穿越前的酒店房间里，记忆也鲜明如初。但她确实签了字！回到现在前她成功签下了那张离职申请，所以一定改变了什么，可能是改变幅度不够大，或者这个世界自行运转的逻辑保证了她的现实不至于太过脱节……突如其来的攻击者使她来不及验证，但一定改变了什么——你他妈接电话！  
蓝牙耳机里一声声不紧不慢的忙音逼得人发疯，响满七声后自动转入留言，楚望怒极地锤了一拳方向盘：“我是楚悯森，现在不方便通话，有事请留——”  
有人接了电话：“小望。”  
深夜空荡荡的外环路上，一辆车顶凹陷的红色轿车发出长长的尖叫，拖出两行漆黑的刹车印停在了路中间。  
“小望，我是黎叔。”  
“他呢？”她小声问。  
“你在哪儿？鱼头说你从医院里失踪了。”  
“楚悯森呢？”  
黎纪在电话那头长久地沉默着。楚望靠着座位，浑身的力气像流沙一样被吞噬殆尽。  
“他死了是不是？”她的声音比想象中冷静。  
“小望……回家吧，我们都很担心你。”  
“我不明白……黎叔，他以前提过离职吗？”  
“十多年前了，悯森问过一次，但他从没有正式提交过。”黎纪在电话那头带着一点困惑回答，“他问我涯门离职人员的生活是怎样的，还陪我回访过那些退休员工，虽然大部分都按保密流程做了涯门的记忆清除，大家都不记前事，活得很好。”  
“他为什么没有试一试？”  
“我不清楚。我想，他可能无法接受这样的生活。你在他身边长大，也许能更理解。”  
“为我也不行吗？”楚望喃喃自语，为什么还是什么也没变。  
“没有人会预料到这一切，这不是你的错也不是他的，不要钻牛角尖。”黎纪显然在电话那头误解了意思，沉默良久，低声劝解：“小望，悯森是在金三角出生长大的弃儿，没有父母，没有家人，在涯门为他安排身份之前甚至没有官方登记的姓名，如果不是作了雇佣兵，也许很早就死了，人生头三十来年，这是他唯一知道并且赖以为生的活法，你让他改，人能有几个三十年呢？”  
“可他跟你来了涯门。”她感觉泪水滑过面颊坠入手心，打湿了挂坠，“他突然出现，突然离开，自己无法改变就选择不要我，我还一直以为是因为十六岁时那个……这个混蛋，到今天什么也不解释就结束了一切，这不公平。”  
“小望……”老人疲倦的声音微微沙哑，“当年我在缅川被伏击，他救了我。我问他为什么，他说他是个生意人，想做个交换。他说有一个小孩一直跟他住一块，很聪明，很好，值得更好的生活，他得带她离开缅川，但他除了杀人什么也不会，所以为我做事是最好的机会。”  
楚望抬手捂住了眼睛，蜷缩在驾驶座上浑身颤抖。路灯照亮那辆孤零零的红色汽车，路尽头隐约有几辆漆黑的SUV无声靠近。  
“小望，别怪悯森，他尽力了，他没有抛下过你。  
“一直都是为你。  
“只有你。”  
黎纪等了许久，电话那头断断续续的哽塞终于平静下来。  
“小望……”他小心翼翼道，“回来吧。”  
“我明白了。”女孩儿在电话那头说，恢复了她与养育者一脉相承的平静和笃定——可能过于笃定了，近乎某种下定决心的决绝。  
“小望？”黎纪心头一悸。  
“我去换他回来。”  
“小望！”  
电话断了，年轻人从门外跌跌撞撞闯进公寓：“黎叔！车找到了，可是小望不在车——”他突然失去了声音，只有嘴巴还在惯性地一张一合。  
“黎先生。”门外凭空出现的黑衣人彬彬有礼地摘下帽子，“我们是第五特勤小组，由基金会授权与您合作，在任何不可逆的时空紊乱发生之前,尽快将楚小姐和遗失的SCP项目收容——  
“允许使用任何必要手段。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
“我救你。” 楚望说，“你去帮我杀一个人。”  
一旁啃干粮的黑框眼镜男愣住了，压缩饼干的渣滓从嘴边掉落下去。佣兵抬起眼。  
“送完这个人，你从缅东回来的路线靠近越州边界，会经过一个废村，在村口的烟草地里会碰到一个六岁女孩，短发，灰色麻布衣，右边肩膀上有一道火烧出来的旧伤疤，因为饿主动跟着你，赶也赶不走。”楚望头也不抬，忙着把最后一点绷带缠好，最后揭起地上当手术箱铺开的外套盖在伤员身上。流弹贯通腰侧，幸运地没有伤及内脏。她穿梭时穿着涯门的防弹外套，标配各种隐藏武器和小型医疗工具，意外在这里派上了用场，“你去杀了那个女孩子。”  
眼镜男赶紧搭腔：“大姐，这哥们儿听不懂汉语——”  
“不杀小孩。” 雇佣兵说，似乎因为很久没有开过口，声音低沉嘶哑。  
楚望手里一停，抬起头。为了手术点亮的煤油灯照亮了伤员的脸，油彩和血污被稍稍抹净，瘦削面孔上有一双映着鬼火的眼睛。她记不清青年时代的楚悯森长什么样了，因此一面觉得陌生一面在他昏迷的那半个钟头里无数次打量这只睡着时意外乖巧的野兽，有种监护人与被监护人身份互换的错觉。你都比我小了，这真不公平——她给他缝合时恶狠狠想，要不是时间不够，我现在就该趁人之危把你上了。  
“我不杀小孩。” 男人重复了一遍。  
“你会中文？！” 眼镜儿反应过来，大叫，“我还以为你一个当地人听不懂，害我为了打招呼比划半天！那之前这一路你干嘛不说话？！”  
佣兵瞥了满嘴喷饼干的护送对象一眼，冷冷吐出一个字：“吵。”  
楚望嘴角抽动了一下，她现在挺确定这人是楚悯森了。  
“我救了你和你的镖，也算是救了你的生意。不用分我报酬，人情还人情。何况那个孩子父母双亡，没有任何背景，死了也不会有人找你报仇，非常简单的任务，对你来说是稳赚不赔的买卖。”  
雇佣兵目光清明得好似之前肠子都快流出来的人不是他。  
“为什么？”  
楚望习惯性地避开了那双眼睛：“我很快要离开缅川，来不及自己动手。你既然欠了我一条命，就算是收了我的价，做你的活，不该问的别问。”  
“我没求你救我。” 佣兵对她回避重点的解释不为所动。夜雨敲打着安全屋外巨大的芭蕉叶，钟摆一样一声声稳定又绝情，湿热空气正将血水酿出餐前酒般糜烂的甜腥，这里很快就会成为野兽的宴饮之所，此地于他不宜久留，于她不得久留。她偷走那个诡异的挂坠之前瞥过一眼项目文件，知道回溯到越早，停留时间越短，也不会遇到过去的自己。数度穿梭已然验证，楚望一度对此全盘接受，尽量利用，从无其他想法，直到这次抱着截然不同的目的归来，才察觉出命运的残忍和精巧——她回来是为了杀一个人，可沙漏只是一次次送她到楚悯森身边，命运万有引力将未来的行星拉回轨道，环绕着她停留在往日年华中尚未熄灭的太阳。  
“为什么？” 雇佣兵又问了一遍。一模一样的问题让那张凶悍的面目与二十一年后在镜子前为即将嫁人的女儿试礼服的男人重叠在了一起。  
因为是我，一直都是因为我。楚望倒抽了口气，把不合时宜的眼泪咽回去。佣兵正眼珠不错地盯着她一举一动，骤然窥见面具裂缝下真切的伤心，吃了一惊，岩石般的脸上居然露出了张皇无措的表情，幸而没有被重新转过来的女特工注意到。  
“你必须杀了她。” 她说，隐约火光照亮了她决绝的轮廓，“否则她以后会杀了你。”

火光照亮了外环路上一片狼藉的拐角，车辆翻倒和爆炸的声响惊天动地，发生在城市边缘的相撞事故仿佛被包裹在一层隔绝外界的玻璃膜里，交通摄像头红灯熄灭，矗立在不远处的公寓楼一盏灯也没有亮起。  
楚望从滚烫的SUV车顶上跳下来，没有防弹外套的保护，右肩连着上臂承受了大部分冲击力和灼烧，软绵绵垂在一边，烧焦的头发因为血污粘在脸上。  
“别逼我真的动手。” 她暂且保全的左手稳稳举枪直指对面的黑西装，一边踢开有可能绊倒她的昏迷者的胳膊，“你们已经见识过了。”  
“楚小姐，我们无意冒犯，只是想请您和您非法持有的SCP异常进行一些必要检查，显然您也需要——”  
“不是现在，我只需要再多两秒。”  
“我们不建议您再用5268进行时空穿梭。” 黑衣人手无寸铁地站在三步开外，态度彬彬有礼，近乎机械，对躺在地上的同伴和面前眼神凶狠的特工无动于衷。  
“最后一次。” 楚望一边枪口不动，一边一咬牙突然将右肩往一旁的混凝土桥栏撞上去，令人齿寒的嗑哒一声，勉强复位了关节，“再多两秒我就能得到答案。”  
“我们恐怕不能允许任何可能导致——”  
“最后一次！” 剧痛并不能阻止她拽出衣服下的挂坠努力用打颤的手指拨动，挂坠上的裂痕已经从沙漏本身蔓延到了圆环，缝隙粗糙的边缘几乎割破她的手心，“我发誓之后你们想对我或者我的尸体做什么研究都成——”  
挂在她脖子上的银链断了。  
从黑衣人手中射出的蓝色激光在烧断银链同样穿透了特工的手腕。挂坠脱飞，被惯性抛上半空，越过了路旁的栏杆。  
楚望想也不想，追着那枚半空中不停旋转的沙漏从十多米高的高架桥上跳了下去。

2.  
她确定年龄从来不是问题，性别应该也不是（托涯门gay蜜以身试法差点杀身成仁的福），但问题到底出在哪里，楚望始终想不明白。作为涯门学徒修习的那几年，她去过世界上很多地方，见过很多种爱情，同性的，异性的，同龄的，忘年的，两个人的，三个人的，最符合主流印象的婚姻形式，最不为人接受的从属关系，一对恋人若生在甲地会被投石而死，若在乙地又会被戴上桂冠，所谓的现代文明如此看似宽容地狭隘着，还有没有资格去定义爱的合法性？谁又有资格？俄狄浦斯因娶母而应验诅咒，到底是证明这爱恋有罪，还是因此降灾底比斯城的神明有罪？  
楚悯森，我停止自我怀疑了，在喜欢你这件事上，我没有错。  
她把这些想法写在明信片上，然后寄给自己。当然不会寄给男人，虽然第一年楚望每到一个地方就给他寄一张明信片，写些无伤大雅的见闻，他从无回讯，她也从不追问——她自知那份爱慕仍在，但人除了爱，还有尊严值得坚持。  
难道是因为收养关系？漂泊途中楚望有时忍不住想，要是他们彼此的生活没有从一开始就纠缠在一起，而是和寻常男女一样在合适的时间相逢于陌路，又会是什么结果。想象一个年轻的、还没有碰到楚望的楚悯森并不难，北欧深谷里的雪松一样的青年，沉默，冷淡，野兽的直觉，近乎自私的自我，对上心的人事以行动代替言语，对不放在心上的一个眼神也不会多给。而一个全新的楚望……楚望想象不出来了，她的身手是楚悯森教的基础，开蒙读物是他不知从哪儿搜罗来的中文图册，职业生涯来自于成长环境的耳濡目染，驴一样的倔脾气则多少次被年长的同事视作一个翻版的小蝎子。她的人生如果将楚悯森挖去，残余的部分会少到连提供一个短暂幻想的素材也捉襟见肘。每次这样一想，楚望就沮丧地感觉自己还不如一条宠物狗更有意思，难怪楚悯森不喜欢她。  
要是她早点长大就好了，让一个二十来岁更成熟独立的自己遇见一个二十来岁尚未铜墙铁壁的他，就好了。她一定会更主动，更敏锐，做一个更势均力敌的“敌人”，值得他的目光在她身上多停留一秒。

青年漆黑的眼珠正在几公分外一眨不眨盯着她，结果被楚望骤然睁开的眼睛吓了一跳，惊慌一闪而过，很快又佯装镇定，喉结却克制不住上下滑动着。眼看伤员要自己坐起来，他下意识伸手，半路尴尬地收了回去，毫无掩饰意识的神情和肢体语言。  
“肩膀不能这样包扎。”楚望试着活动了一下右肩，“缅川这个湿度，包得这么严实，你就算给我一天一换，铁定还是会感染。”  
青年看着她自己解下绷带，伤口渗出的组织液混着之前涂上的草药汁黏住了皮肤和绷带，被一起毫不手软地撕开，不禁咬紧了牙关。  
“快好了快好了。不想看就别看啊，别看别看——唉你是不是又咬牙了？我可听见了。别咬牙，我跟你讲你再咬，左边倒数第二颗后槽牙以后有的是你受的。”楚望一边碎碎念一边快手快脚把自己打理好，抬头见青年盯着她周身伤痕，不禁伸出左手揉揉他的头毛，“大部分只要涂上药，愈合以后都不会留疤的。不许嫌我难看，敢嫌弃我就把你打死。”  
青年垂下眼，从她手里挣回脑袋，径直离开了木屋。被难得晾下的楚望愣了两秒，扑哧笑出了声，手心里还残留着他头顶毛茸茸的温度。她当初哪里想得到，二十一岁的楚悯森全无高冷气质，居然是个会照顾陌生人的小狼狗。  
是，她再一次穿梭了。  
楚望猜测是高架桥下的绿化林救了她的命。她醒来时，耳畔是熟悉的芭蕉雨声，还以为老天开眼，让她又成功回到了楚悯森二十六岁那年，她还有机会完成目标，等雇佣兵答应会去杀死六岁的自己，让因她而起的一切在发生前结束。然而推门而入的却是一个几乎只能称为“男孩”的青年，手臂里搭着防雨篷，自己却淋得像条落水狗，正因为面前从昏迷中醒来的病人而呆立在门口。  
二十一岁的楚悯森面容稚气，高瘦得像一根竹竿，毫无战斗力可言。他听得懂中文，但极少开口，张了嘴也只是简单蹦出口音浓重的一两个词语，显然并非经过正统的外语学习。楚望总是忍不住偷偷看这个尚未在她生命里出现过的楚悯森，后来发现青年也一直在偷看她，便再不觉得不好意思使唤他。防雨篷下通常是几卷不知从哪里摸来的绷带和雨林里摘来的草药，显然在楚望昏迷的时间里，是他将这个从天而降的陌生人带回了自己的木屋，换下了血迹斑斑的一身，掩盖踪迹，复原骨头，擦拭伤口，抹好草药，缠上绷带，楚望因此幸运地避免了横尸丛林的下场。两天后她从昏迷中醒来，第三天醒醒睡睡，到第四天已经能够言语调戏她年轻的监护人。  
第四天了，她在这个二十六年前的“现在”已经度过了整整四天，比任何一次穿梭留下的时间都要长，不知掉落在何处的沙漏没有像之前那样自动带她回去。这是不是意味着她之前的那次穿梭起了效果？意味着五年后的楚悯森听了她的话，成功杀死了当时六岁的楚望，因此未来再不应该有她的存在所以她才不会回去？那他怎么样了？他活下来了吗？他还是现在这个稚气未脱的楚悯森的未来的他吗？那留在此地的楚望又是什么？为什么没有消失？这是上帝被迫重新投骰子后造就的另一个平行宇宙，还是一个允许二十六岁的楚望和二十一岁的楚悯森重新开始的时间线？  
不管是哪个宇宙哪个时空里，楚望都想知道，他活下来了吗？他一定活下来了吧？  
另一只手覆上了她不知不觉紧紧攥住的左手，手背接住了她滚落的泪水。楚悯森不知道什么时候回来了，他跪在她的床前，脚边的袋子里露出楚望穿越前的那套衣服和从衣服里散落出来的小武器以及留存药品，甚至还有她随手揣裤子兜里的护手霜。他看着楚望因为那些可能永远得不到答案的问题而崩溃，也不知道看了多久，直到无声无息走上前，将他藏匿或者找到的东西送进她的手心。那是个不及一指宽的圆环，环面扭曲，布满裂纹，圆环中间欠着一个小玻璃沙漏，因为表面碎得太厉害不再透明，隐约有金色粉末状的内容物若有若无地散落出来。  
楚望不知道为什么没有惊讶，她仿佛有疑问，仿佛又在等对方问她。但楚悯森一句话也没有说，只是回到门口，就着屋檐低落的雨水收拾他给她准备的草药。  
楚望在他身后脱下麻衣，脱到赤身裸体。她没有掩饰任何声响，青年没有停手，也没有回头。她等了一分钟，然后开始换上楚悯森带回来的衣服，失去银链的圆环沙漏用一根麻线串起来挂在脖子上。  
芭蕉叶上三更雨。  
“危险吗？”青年突然开口，仍旧背对着她继续摆弄草药，异域口音生涩又冷静。  
楚望不知道该说什么，只能“嗯”了一声。她要回到一个很可能已经被她改变了的未来里，那个未来很可能不该有她，当时空被扭曲为悖论，诺伦将如何惩罚狂妄的凡人？  
青年低着头“砰砰砰”地捣着里面已经烂成泥的药臼，雨声滴答作响，无人说话。挂坠握在楚望的手心里被捂得温热。  
楚悯森突然转过了身，脸上是从未有过的坚决：“你带我一起走吧，我会变强的。”  
楚望愣住了。愣神的这一刻寂静显然已经消磨了不少青年张口的勇气，他的嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，嘴角不自知地发着抖，可他一步不退，一直看着她，直到看到她的表情百转千回，最后凝固在某种远非喜悦或认可的神色上。同样的悲哀于是投射在青年的脸上，他张了张嘴，绝望地重复了一遍：  
“你带我走吧。”  
楚望笑着低下头，掩饰陡然冲上眼眶的湿热。  
“孩子话。”  
“我不是孩子，你不能又丢下我！”楚悯森几步跃过来，攥住了她的手腕。楚望手心里的挂坠落回她的胸前，金色的粉末沿着钟摆式的弧度一路散落，但并不落地，反而像萤火虫一样往上飘去。  
楚悯森的瞳孔骤然放大，楚望什么感觉也没有，只有透过他漆黑的眼睛，看见正在自下而上同化成金色颗粒消失在空气里的自己。时空穿梭以一种从未有过的缓慢因此直观的方式发生在他们面前。  
“不要怕！”她望着他惊惧如狂的眼神，脱口而出。  
“我一定会回来找你！”

1.  
五月二十四日凌晨三点四十五分，Lamda-5机动小组成功收容SCP-5268及持有者SCP-5268-02。  
黎纪离开了访问室，又有人敲门进来。楚望并不关心，直到来人坐在对面，开了口：  
“楚小姐，好久不见。”  
对面西装革履的中年男人拥有灰白头发和一副风格老派的黑框眼镜，面容陌生，声音有点耳熟。  
“对您来说，我们两个小时前刚见过。”访问者扶了扶眼镜，“我姓苏，在SCP基金会研究时空异常的相关事件。”  
“我不认识你。”  
“二十一年前，您在缅川边界救过两个人，还记得吗？”他说，“我就是那个戴眼镜的人质。”  
楚望抬起了头。  
“我研究SCP-5268很久了，它的项目级别是我亲自定义的，被视为安全中的‘安全’，安保等级也并非很高，您现在明白为什么了吗？那个沙漏无法改变任何事。任何人在回到过去或未来的那段时间里做的任何事情，都是这个时空中的因果本身自圆其说的一部分。”  
“……我不明白。你活着……你活着，难道不是因为我吗？为什么你活下来了，他却没有？”  
“那天你去引开追兵后，一直没有回来，他想回去找你。当时我已经开始了时空穿梭的研究，仔细想了想你突然的出现和一直在未来时态的表达方式，也为了劝住他，我告诉他，你可能来自未来。  
“他说他知道。”  
苏和基金会来来往往的特工相比更有某种人情味，不像一个寻求答案的访谈人，倒更类似问题解释方，带着某种不易察觉的疲倦和怜惜。  
“我帮忙定位了SCP-5268的使用记录，您在不断往回走，对么？在回到二十一年前的那次前，您也许并没考虑过要回到更久以前，但对在那一刻遇见你的人来说，在你身上还未决定的更早的穿越对他是已经发生过的必然。命运的因即是果，果亦是因。”  
楚望一句话也没说，头顶的白炽灯将她的脸照出一种森然的惨淡。  
“您也许是因为现在发生的某件事决定铤而走险改变过去，但‘穿越回去做出改变’这个行为本身也许正是当下一切的起源呢？  
“想一想他的时间，楚小姐，想一想。一切相遇都随着时间顺流而下，流往已然确定的归宿。”  
楚望闭上了眼睛，眼睑烫得让她以为自己在发烧，身上却如置冰窖。  
“他一直都知道。”她说，并不是在问。


	4. Chapter 4

SCP-5268的使用年限快到了，我们重新检查了一下设备的完好程度，只能再用最后一次，停留时间预计在三分半到四分半钟之间。楚小姐，您还想回去吗？”  
“为什么对我这么宽容？”  
“因为我也用过它。我太太您也许认识，她曾在涯门工作过八年，是原先负责楚先生的主治医师之一，她后来因为难产去世了。某种程度上，我和你一样。”  
“都没有办法。”  
“没有办法。”  
“那回去还有什么意义呢？”  
“我不知道。我那时只想再看看她，她之前太忙了，我也太忙了，我们都没好好说过话。楚小姐有没说完的话吗？有想说的话，就回去吧，5268很快会无效化，这会是你最后一次见他了。”

1.  
他十八岁了，无家无主，无名无姓，南坎做生意的妓女把他养活到八岁，后来被喝醉的恩客打死在街头，死前叮嘱他，不要碰阿片，不要跟烟帮。  
在金三角，想避开这两样讨生活是很艰难的。年幼时生存可以靠雨林和乞讨满足，长大一点不得不靠替马帮打杂过活，死不死看运气，饿得太狠就任凭欺负，还有余力就反抗回去，日常标配，今天也不例外。他抱着头抵墙缩成一团，因为没避开的那一记耳光脑子里嗡嗡作响，过了好几秒才反应过来施暴不知什么时候已经停止，于是睁开了眼睛，然后看见那个女人。  
她整洁得和这个世界格格不入，以至于东南亚漫长的雨季也一时收敛了嚣张，云层无声退去，给落日打开一线碧蓝的门，阳光给她的每一根头发镀上金边，像点缀神像的宝石。  
她是他见过的最好看的女人。  
女人走过来，藩街空无一人，原先群殴他的那群人无影无踪，只有地上混入污水的血迹还在蜿蜒。这个女人一个人赶跑了他们？他想象不出来。她一直走到跟前，跪坐在他面前。她身上没有任何气味，大麻，白粉，枪炮，泥土，血，什么气味也没有，清透得让他难以克制深呼吸的冲动，更谬论这个陌生人突然抬手抚上他的脸，柔软的手指抹过他额头上流下的血。他的心跳快得几乎让整个人都跟着发抖了，震惊、茫然和某种无意识的自惭形秽让他僵硬得无法反应。咫尺之间四目相对，她那么美，但是看起来又那么伤心。她为什么要伤心？她明明在笑，嘴唇开合，冲他说话。  
他不明白她在说什么。  
他偶尔跟马帮走货，熟知缅语和越语，也会一点点英文，但他不明白她说的是什么，也许是那些不常来的外地商人讲的话？韩国话？中国话？他怎么能在这个时候不明白呢？他紧紧盯着她的嘴唇，努力记住每一个陌生的形状和发音，指望自己在这个靠武力存活的底层丛林里从无作用的记忆优势能派上用场。  
也许是男孩脸上懊恼的神色太过明显，女人笑了，嘴角的笑容被从面颊滚落下来的泪水浸得透湿。她抚摸着他的脸，最后说了几个字，然后凑近他。她的发梢拂过皮肤，他下意识地闭上了眼睛，感觉到嘴角落下一个花瓣一样轻的吻。  
她像花瓣一样消失了。

2.  
走云南线的第三年，马帮老大问他愿不愿换条路接更有赚头的生意，他没有像之前那样立刻拒绝。  
他已经是这条马道的常驻向导，做事牢靠，从不多话，对危险惊人敏锐。中越边境的往返不息使他的汉语进步神速，第二年已经能跟交接的中国人讨价还价，多得一点辛苦钱。赚了钱也不私占，随手分给别人，换来稀薄感激和各路小道讯息。  
三年过去，整个金三角没有人见过那个讲汉语的漂亮女人。他睡不着时仰面望着椰子树间的星河，自己也怀疑只是当时脑震荡产生的幻觉。因为一个幻觉而执着如此，在他看来不过是因为生活本就随波逐流，难得碰到一点吸引注意力的东西。当然三年也确实太久了点，是时候放弃这样的偏执了。  
她就在这个时候再次出现。  
女人字面意义上地从天而降，像一只被打穿了翅膀的天鹅。他没有见过真的天鹅，只是在货箱底垫着防震的中文油画纸上瞥到过一眼，此刻她脸颊上擦不干的泪痕在偶尔划过夜空的雷电下微微发亮，让他想起画册上那片白得在黑暗中闪光的羽毛。她睡了两天，草药和疲倦都不能带来安宁，在梦里也会哭泣，翻来覆去念叨什么，听着像另一个人的名字——不知道为什么这个想法让他心里有点奇怪的不舒服，和看见她浑身各种新旧伤痕时的不舒服又不太一样。  
他替这个昏迷的陌生女人换下全身衣物，擦拭伤口，复位骨头，喂水上药，收拾一开始挣扎时造成的狼藉，忙完无事，就抱着膝盖坐在旁边看她。她应该比他大，但仍然很年轻，肤色白得不太像当地人，漂亮面孔，矫健肌体，猎食者的肌肉和生命力，各种质地和用途成疑的衣物配件，没有枪但显然也不是什么普通人。女人非常好看，时光没有让她发生任何变化，他第一次看见她时觉得她远得来自天边，现在看她却又觉得很近，近得像半尺外她拢在床边的手指，它们曾经抚过他的脸，柔软得如同花瓣吹落。  
还有那个花瓣一样的……那到底是什么意思？他摸了摸自己嘴角，目光落到病人湿漉漉的睫毛上，顺着光滑的鼻梁往下，偶尔因为半途细小的划伤停顿一秒，点过圆圆鼻尖，滑过人中，上唇苍白，嘴角天生一点弧度，如果笑起来一定会有梨涡，他都没有见她笑过，他想，因为细致的观察不自觉地凑近，近得她耳垂上细微的白色绒毛被观察者的呼吸微微拂动。  
到底是什么意思呢？那个吻，还有没听懂的话。从没有人那样对待过他，没有人那么温柔地碰过他，他们明明都还不认识。那是什么滋味？他能不能也试试——  
她突然睁开了眼睛。  
她说初次见面我叫楚望，她说她只是个中国厨师,她说一开始扑人是因为把我当成了别人叫我别自作多情想东想西，她说她哭是因为伤口疼，笑是因为我好笑。她说喂，你怎么一句话都不讲，好吧好吧那我说话慢一点。她说你叫什么名字。  
我没有名字，也不叫“喂”。他想，因为给不出答案而缄默不语，只在心里悄悄念：楚，望，楚望。楚是个挺熟悉的姓，缅川最大的财阀就姓楚，不知道跟她有没有关系；最后一个字听起来则像一声快活的犬吠——他被自己的联想悄悄逗乐了，她又不像狗，倒像个叽叽喳喳的雀眉鸟。  
雀眉鸟突然从身后冒出头，伸出手指戳他酒窝，吓人一大跳：“你笑了是不是？再给姐姐笑一个看看。”  
他扭捏地绷着脸，她的手指落在他的脸上，指尖因为结痂的破口有一点扎。谁都不应该让她留疤，更不应该让她哭泣。  
他从另一处落脚点收拾了她洗干净的衣物和衣服里各种小装备，指望那里面有她用得上的药品。雨声遮住了他的脚步，他一直走到门口的芭蕉树下，结果看见她坐在床边无声啜泣。床上散落着解了一半的绷带，天光半明半暗之间，她赤裸的身体洁净得像玉雕，从肩头蜿蜒而下的伤疤也仿佛雕塑上玉石的纹理，她神秘复杂的经历所遗留的笑容与眼泪，幸福和痛苦，都是这美的一部分，美得和周遭一切格格不入，美得他不配也不敢有任何占有欲——自欺欺人没有意义，她是必然会离开的。她心里有魔物，来自梦境里的阴霾在眉宇间缭绕不去，答案不在他简陋的木屋中，也不在他的能力范围里。女人曾说她来自未来，态度嬉笑如同开玩笑。他没什么幽默因子，所以对她说的每一个字都照单全收，何况未不未来他不知道，也不在乎，但他知道她一定来自一个比这里好得多也危险得多的地方。该怎么办？她值得那样的好，也不该承受任何的不好。  
“你带我走吧。我会变强的。”我会守着你的。  
那是他唯一一次请求她。

她消失的半年后，他离开了中越边界，接了缅东到清迈那条道的生意。领队的马锅头代号蝎子，是个面目凶悍、左手缺两根手指的中年人，但是经验老道，指令简洁，平日里毫无废话，和他倒是能相处得来。一开始他们只是走茶叶、银器一类的普通货物，后来蝎子带着他和另一组马队见了面，骡马比人要少，多的是人手里的配备。  
“会打枪吗？”  
他摇了摇头。  
“怕吗？”  
他直接抬手抠动扳机作为回答，但他没用过枪，保险没打开，驳壳枪嗑哒一声卡住了。围观的佣兵发出哄笑，蝎子没有笑，当面按进两枚子弹，打开保险再重新递给他。  
“路头那棵红的夹竹桃，上面有只山鸡，看见了吗？再试试。”  
一声枪响。没有人再笑他。  
他不再仅仅送货，也开始做送人的生意。一开始仍旧是向导，后来渐渐成为前哨。风险不可避免，第三次的时候他们遭遇了伏击，生于雨林的经验和野兽一样的直觉救了不止他一个人，当然也许杀了更多人，他没有认真数，也不是很在乎。战斗结束后他找到蝎子，对方正卷着袖子等涂在刀伤上的药水晾干。他蹲下来，想想又改成跪在他面前。  
“你打枪很准。”他说。  
“我跑这条道十几年了。”  
“你很强。我想请你教我。”  
老蝎子不动声色，他曾是军队里最好的狙击手，但那已经是过去时了。  
“请你教我。”青年直挺挺跪在跟前，“你要什么都可以。”  
中年人仔细地打量青年，见他神色坚定，一如平常，只是脸上洒满了别人喷溅出的血和脑浆半干未干，挂在他坦然的眼睫上，使那种漠然有种格外无辜又格外残忍的意味。马队里不只他一个新手第一次遭遇死伤，哭号呕吐的声音还在其他角落，他看得出眼前这个人不在其列，不仅不在其列，与追求平安远离危险的普通人相比，他跟自己，跟那些八九岁进烟帮一边吸大麻一边开冲锋枪的童子军更接近同类，虽然不同于那些嗑高了用脑袋赌俄罗斯轮盘的疯子。青年冷静专注、精于计算、尽量避免但也毫不顾惜任何人的性命。  
相处一年有余，退役的狙击手偶尔会猜测这个孩子为什么没有被早早发现训练成兵器，他有可怕的天赋，也有可怕的天性，也许一度埋在心脏的冰川之下，但已经被某种命运的暗火烧出了重见天日的通路。  
“你会想死吗？”  
“不想。”  
“很好。”中年人说，“我教你杀人。”  
他二十四岁那年，老蝎子退休了，蝎子成为他的代号。送走导师后他重新回到了中越一带，像一只隐蔽的狐狸在树林间建立自己的据点。他出手不多，也没有自己的队伍，但无论是救人还是杀人，百发百中，从无失手。他已经足够强，强到扪心自问，当她再次出现在眼前，自己也会有足够的勇气和信心叫出她的名字。  
她说了她会回来。

3.  
他们的旅途结束于缅东，一群西装革履的黑衣人来接眼镜男。分别前，苏——托他孜孜不倦话痨不停的福，蝎子现在记住他的姓了——望着他分拣好装备，背包里那件楚望落下的战斗外套一闪而过，还是忍不住问：  
“你打算怎么办？”  
“回缅川。”  
“回去等那位小姐？”苏偷觑着雇佣兵的脸色，“她要是回到原来的地方去了……你，那什么，你考虑过这个可能性吗？”  
“考虑过。她这次没说回来。”佣兵说。  
“那你打算？”  
“我去找她。”  
“啊？”眼镜男被镜片放大的眼睛瞪得溜圆，“你、你上哪儿去找她？谁能去未来呢？时空穿梭我那个理论模型还没做沙盘模拟呢，你你你你要不再等等——”  
蝎子平静道：“不知道也得找。”  
楚望给他们断后，他们成功度过了那个命悬一线的夜晚，但她没有回来，他又被丢下了。他在过去五年做的一切准备都在她突如其来的拯救和离去里显得不堪一击。这算什么？偶尔经过一次的商队投喂断了腿的流浪狗吗？然后指望这条狗感恩戴德等在原地，等她三五年不知经过什么悲欢再回来施舍一面，每一次都像个初次见面的陌生人？雇佣兵感到久违的愤怒和羞恼，以及一丝他绝不敢承认的恐慌。都是她的错，他恶狠狠想。  
也许是因为这一点怒气，当经过那个早已荒废的村落，那个她预言的短发女娃出现时，他并没有立刻按照指示动手杀人，任由小娃娃倔强又茫然地一直跟他走到树林深处，最后气力不足，咕咚一声昏过去。他把瘦得像蜘蛛似的小孩儿捞回木屋，剥掉已经看不出颜色的麻衣检查周身外伤，直到看见右肩上同样如预言所说的旧伤疤。那是一道非常古早的烧伤，也许来源于幼儿时期监护人错手落下的炭火，肩膀上斜长一片泛灰的颜色，形状酷似一瓣莲花，莲花中央划过一道曲折裂纹。  
五年前在给楚望敷药的时候, 他见过也许大一圈但确实一模一样的疤痕。  
雇佣兵猛地退后了一步。  
你要杀了那个女孩子，她的脸在昏暗的煤油灯下阴影晃动。她没有告诉他那是她自己，她为什么要这么做？又不告诉他？如果他如约动手会发生什么，她会消失吗？她为什么想要消失？如果他不动手，让这孩子活着，她会好好长大会变成他见过的那个女人还是另一个人？她会……  
“你必须杀了她。”记忆里的她说，“否则她以后会杀了你。”

女娃娃醒了，木屋的主人把放温的米粉端过去，看她捧住碗直接手指伸进去尽可能快的把食物往嘴里捞，嚼也不嚼吞下去，动物一样的姿态和他逸散已久的童年体验模糊地重叠在一起。她有一双熟悉的眼睛，比黑色浅，比棕色深，萦绕着一点水波。脸颊瘦得凹陷，如果按照原本的弧度，也许会有梨涡，头发也该洗了，他没给小孩洗过头，他压根没接触过孩子，他们大多数看起来都像那种过于容易死掉的动物幼崽，因此他向来敬而远之。  
她看起来弱小得完全陌生，他看不见一丝那个女人无所不能的影子，也不觉得她能立刻威胁到自己的性命。雇佣兵蹲在床边盯着这个跟来的小孩，心头混合的情绪过于复杂，超出了他单薄的生活经验和理解能力。女娃娃头阵的饿缓过了劲儿，终于放慢了吞咽速度，一眼看见佣兵动也不动的黢黑眼珠，吓得手一抖，差点把碗扣到地上。狙击手一句话也不说，看着小孩儿越来越怕，抖得像个筛子，却到底憋住了没哭，才终于开口：  
“你叫什么名字？”  
他一开始用的中文，但孩子显然没听懂，他也不知道自己是叹了一口气还是松了一口气，又用当地土话说了一遍，娃娃张了张嘴，喘了好几口气才发出小老鼠似的吱一声，她太久没说话了，一时慌张竟然说不出来，只能摇摇头。  
“没名字？”  
女孩儿点点头。  
“会说话吗？”  
这次她好歹憋出“嗯”一声。  
“家里没人了？”  
“嗯。”  
佣兵站起来伸出手，小孩吓得又缩回了床脚，但他只是取了那个空碗：“米粉还有。”他转身欲走，衣摆被一道细小的力道牵住，女孩儿扯着衣角，怯生生抬头看他。  
佣兵沉默良久，久到暮色昏沉，天边传来隐隐的雷声。  
“想留就留下吧。”他说。  
小娃娃张了张嘴，他辨认了一下口型：“我的名字？”  
叫什么呢？他也一直没有名字。命运让两个无人需要也无人知晓的游魂相遇，也许可以给彼此一个在尘世寄托存在的符号。“我叫……”他踌躇着，搜索着脑子里贫乏的选项，突然想起很久以前听过的一个名字，那个名字曾被一个昏迷的女人反复呼唤着，追问着，挂念着。  
被人挂念这件事，其实让他有一点羡慕。  
“我叫楚悯森。”他对床边那个跟着默念了一遍的小孩儿说，“你可以跟我姓。  
“你就叫楚望。”  
这一年楚望六岁，楚悯森二十六岁。她第一次遇到他。他并不是第一次遇到她。


	5. Chapter 5

楚悯森二十七岁，楚望七岁。他第一次尝试和别人一起生活。  
护送眼镜男的那趟生意报酬丰厚，足以维持一段时间里相对宽裕的时日，楚悯森于是带着小孩离开丛林，在缅川边陲的村镇里落了脚。村落毗邻雨林，平壤有限，居民不种烟叶，老老实实固守主食作物，反倒因此成为一方桃源。  
小丫头喂啥吃啥，乖巧听话，非常好养活，倒是楚悯森适应起新身份要慢一步。他长这么大，从没见过爹，更没当过爹，现在突然得了个女儿，面上不动声色，心里其实比谁都慌张，两个一大一小本质上同样稚拙的野生动物只能共同依靠对人群的观察和模仿来探索彼此长久相处的边界。能讲上话就讲，更多时候不知道该说什么就各据一角做自己的事，反正日常琐碎如穿石滴水永无穷尽，洗衣，煮饭，修房顶，收拾菜园子，教小孩儿识字，他还不知从哪儿弄来一套中文的小学图册，理所当然地丢给她自己磕磕巴巴学——她是楚望，怎么能不会讲汉语。楚悯森养小孩跟养宠物一样，哪里有望子成龙的概念，只是下意识对着记忆里的影子当模板。她会读很多书，懂很多事，以后说起话来也会流畅清脆富有说服力，也会有丰富的见识和那些连他都不明白的技能，也会以一当十拥有最好的猎人般的身手——  
最后一个先等等。  
他没有当着楚望的面动过刀枪，也不打算教她，此生乏善可陈，但他还不想死。他有时候看楚望感觉像在看某种绒毛未褪的小动物，一旦离得远了点就会被匿藏的豺狼叼走；有时候想起那个预言，又觉得她是某种不知什么时候就会露出獠牙的毒兽，最好早做决断斩草除根。还有的时候，比如这个台风肆虐的夜晚，被风声吓醒后悄悄钻到他床上的小丫头蜷着毛扎扎的脑袋偎在他手臂旁睡得鼻息咻咻，让他时常徘徊在“小孩子养起来真的很容易死”和“太麻烦了要不随她死掉算了”之间的心情又多了一分辨识能力之外的奇怪感受。楚悯森很不习惯身边有人，睡不着就干脆专心盯着楚望看，怎么看都觉得小东西跟那个记忆里他永远追赶不上的大楚望一点也不一样，不禁有点挫败。成年人枪茧坚硬的手指停在小孩脖颈上方，半公分之距，脖颈稍微沁着一点汗的皮肤辐射出热乎乎的温度，皮肤下搏动的血管隐约可见，细得一掐就能掐断。  
这么脆弱，又这么信任。  
他的手指最终只是揉了揉她睡得横七竖八的头发。  
耳朵后面还有污垢，下次他得学会给小孩洗头，还有扎辫子。养小孩真麻烦，他有一搭没一搭想着，渐渐地居然也睡着了。

楚悯森二十九岁，楚望九岁。他们第一次意外分开。  
他出差回来，发现安全屋里一片狼藉，床上有血迹，野兽的泥足印到处都是。楚望不见了。  
一年多前他们重新回到了丛林，回到了蝎子该有的生活。他曾考虑将小孩留在村庄或者交给镇子上哪户人家给点钱照顾，但楚望头一次态度坚决地跟他吵了一架，憋着眼泪抱紧大腿绝不松手，蝎子于是带她一起回到中越边境，作为狙击手加入了一支赏金猎人小队，以获得更稳定的分红收入和工作规律。每次有活的时候就以“出差”为名离去，短至两周，长不超过一个月，这期间楚望在准备充足的安全屋里半独立地生活，和楚悯森通过无线电频道尽量保持通讯，猎人团队里轮值到后勤留守的人也受托定期过来照看。每次离开前他都像一只逡巡领地的豹子划定边界厘清威胁做足各种准备，以至于十几年后楚望因为涯门的外勤任务回到金三角，仍然能从当地的向导口中听闻丛林深处的某片人兽皆避的“禁忌之地”的传说，不禁哭笑不得。  
这样周全的禁忌之地却失去了平静。  
狙击手检查了一遍屋子，转头去找上次过来查看的留守猎人。任务顺利完成的队伍尚未解散，因为认得小孩加上战友之谊，不顾劳累和伤病，都聚集起来帮同僚搜索了两天，但一无所获。雨水充沛的季节，丛林密布着隐身的沼泽和虫蛇，即使是土生土长的当地人也不敢轻易在夜晚游荡其中。算了，兄弟，他们说，算了吧，人各有命。他点了点头，理智告诉他反正本来也觉得麻烦，命运突然良心发现替他做了选择，他应该顺水推舟一劳永逸，理当如此。  
第四天破晓，蝎子趟过齐腰深的湿地，看见高踞在沼泽中心的那棵老树上的树屋在枝叶间闪着光。那是他们搬去村庄前顺手搭的最后一个落脚点，因为位置凶险隐秘，没有使用过第二次，此刻微弱的黄色灯光又闪烁了一下。他找到了小姑娘，抱着他留下的腰刀紧缩在木屋一角，紧张的，惊惧的，泥水覆面困饿交加的，活着的楚望。  
小孩松开发僵的手指扑到他怀里的时候，他不知道胸腔里皱成一团的感觉叫什么。  
她没有受伤，床上的血不是她的，搜索途中他的陷阱也没有被野兽破坏的痕迹，答案近在眼前。  
“你咬了他。”找帮手时他就看见了，佣兵看重握刀架枪的手指胜过看重性命，一个后勤不该在无事发生时伤到要给手腕上绷带的地步。  
小孩儿咬着嘴唇：“他想摸我。”她不舒服地扭动了一下，“还拉我衣服……我不想。”  
雇佣兵漆黑的眼珠一丝光也没有：“摸到了么？以前有吗？”  
“没。”楚望摇摇头：“我咬完就跑了，拔掉了走沼泽的路旗子，他不敢追。”  
“做得很好。”雇佣兵抬手摸摸小孩的头，毫无愠色的平静态度和罕见的夸奖像火柴一样噌地点亮了楚望的脸，驱赶了原本自觉闯祸的畏怯。  
“我们还回那儿吗？”她小声问，“我不想回去。”  
“好。”楚悯森一口答应，“我去取点东西，回来就走。”  
刚刚吃饱喝足被安抚好的小姑娘惊慌地拉住他的衣角，楚悯森拍了拍她的手背：“拿了东西我们就再不回来。”  
楚望筋疲力尽，很快睡着了，狙击手趁夜跋涉，在第二天凌晨回到了佣兵小队的驻地，剁下了猥亵者的两只手。坏死的手指还紧紧攥着来不及挥出的精钢匕首，那是个好东西，他于是剥掉人类的残肢，将战利品带回去给了楚望，二人离开了中越一带，彻底告别了短暂而稳定的团队生活。  
他从那年开始教楚望格斗和用刀。

楚悯森三十一岁，楚望十一岁。他第一次丢下她。  
蝎子独自回到了缅东，在当初被她救下的地方等了半个月。离他们上次见又是一个五年过去了，即便这种猜测玄学至可笑，他还是忍不住要来，抱着一点渺茫的妄想，指望也许她会照这样的规律回来。  
她没有出现，当然没有。习惯久了，他也没什么该失望的。  
楚悯森偶尔会想是不是小的楚望占了大的楚望的地盘才会让后者不再出现，但他自己也明白这种荒谬的迁怒毫无意义，就像他的存在和寻找在未来的对方面前似乎也毫无意义。小楚望倒是像条尾巴似的走哪儿跟哪儿，尚未长开的脸上眼睛晶亮，面颊柔软，笑起来会有一枚梨涡。楚悯森每每对上那样的眼睛就会听到有个声音在心里小声说，其实这样也很好，放弃那个不切实际的幻象，带着这个孩子另寻一处安稳地方过日子，幼有所养老有所依，是正常人最合适的选择。  
楚悯森想象了一下那样的生活，悄悄打了个寒噤。我可不是什么正常人，他在心里反驳。  
那这个小孩呢？那声音不依不饶。她聪明开朗讲话流利，学东西比你都快，每次跟你去村镇里补充物资都能和别人打成一团。她和你不一样，她应该是一支从丰饶土壤中生出的花朵，来自一个更好的地方，不是像你这样的，你却还没找到。  
“这个我见过。”独眼的酒馆老板突然说，指了指他行囊里露出的外套标志，楚望五年前丢下的那件外套。卡在边境关口的酒馆鱼龙混杂，讯息流窜，楚悯森每次走缅东都会在这里请他一杯酒，“上个月几个中国人路过。”  
他回来时小丫头还在为他说一不二丢下她半个多月而生闷气。楚悯森一句也没有解释，只是告诉她，我们要搬家。  
去哪里？  
去缅东。

楚悯森三十三岁，楚望十三岁。他第一次带她离开金三角。  
“你还缺人吗？”蝎子耐着性子又问了一遍。他不太想跟反应迟钝的人共事，不过看在对方差点吃枪子的份上，他告诫自己要耐心一点。  
硝烟散尽，黎纪目瞪口呆地看着这个旁若无人站在他面前的雇佣兵，一时转不过弯，下意识顺着他的问题回答：“缺、缺吧……但我们有正规面试流程的，简历，内部推荐，自我介绍，从来没有半路空降的先例。”  
蝎子果断无视了最后半句，踢了踢一旁的尸体：“简历。”又找出楚望的外套，“内部推荐。”最后指指自己，“蝎子。”  
黎纪“你”了半天，又看看地上已经死透的内鬼，“你不是——我以为你是他雇来——”  
“是。”  
“那你怎么……”  
蝎子的目光停在老人的领口上，那里缝着和楚望外套一模一样的标志。要不是之前黎纪走出帐篷时解开了雨衣扣子露出了里面的衣领，现在躺在地上的恐怕就是这位老爷子了。  
他等了他两年，已经不想再等下去。  
“我想为你工作。”  
“哈？”  
“我需要离开这里。”  
“为什么？”  
他犹豫了一下，目光掠过对方花白蓬乱的头发。七年前那个受伤的楚望叽叽喳喳说了很多话，他忘了一些，也还记得一些，甚至记得她皱着鼻子吐槽自己老爷爷一样总是对做媒热心过度的上司。  
“我有个小孩，我要带她离开这里。”

4.  
楚悯森三十五岁，楚望快要十五岁。楚望二十七岁。  
她消失了。楚悯森站在医生办公室的门口，望着一室黑暗，八年多后的久别重逢只留下这个。她不知道他察觉到了天花板上有人，也不知道他折返归来看见了她。他还没来得及开口，她也没有回头，他们甚至都没来得及说上话。  
哦，还留下了一张仿冒的离职签名，字倒是仿得惟妙惟肖。  
未来的楚望想让他离开涯门。现在的楚望……医生的话犹在耳畔，告诫他她不该被他的偏执限制在这里，一开始就不该如此。  
楚悯森想了两天，最后敲开了黎纪的办公室。  
在涯门工作的两年里，这是他第三次进大老板的办公室。第一次是因为刚入职，涯门上下对这个破例空降的雇佣兵既好奇又排斥，人事主管拿着他乱填的信息表借机告状，而他迟到了五分钟，为了捆好刚从训练场打架赢来的所有外勤的皮带。第二次是被他的主治医生拖进来，平日温婉耐心的女医生提溜着她五花大绑的病人，要求黎叔勒令这个坚决不配合的混蛋听从指令，接受关于他是否处于长期应激障碍的精神诊断。他们后来在办公室里谈了一下午，换来黎纪一声长叹，医生默然让步。  
这次是第三次，他要去做一个和前两次完全相反的尝试，如果成了，也许就是最后一次。  
“退休的正常人是怎么生活的？”  
黎纪一口茶喷了出来。  
他知道医生为什么总是用那种担忧的目光看他。融入人群熙攘的文明世界其实让楚悯森很不习惯，就好像将一只生活在寒带的北极熊放进了四季如春的江南，为了生存进化出的尖牙利爪和坚实壁垒在怡人的新环境中格格不入，只有在出外勤时的危险边缘才能感到自在。倒并不是说他惹人厌恶，招人喜欢也是特工擅长的领域之一。他长着北方人的轮廓，操着南方人的口音，金丝眼镜挡住漆黑眼睛，除了稍微沉默木讷一点，平日里文质彬彬为人和善。除了真正了解他的仅有几个，无人可辨识出这名战场上的士兵，辨识出他穿过人群时克制不住的戒备和难抑抽动的手指。  
医生无法做诊断，不是因为他不配合，而是因为他根本没有足够的“正常生活”经历来设置基准作对比。普通人的安居乐业之于楚悯森相当于广袤大陆之于生在船上长在船上的1900，海上的钢琴师不知道该怎样在一片远超过琴键长度的土地上生活。  
这样一个人，却要为另一个人试着下船。  
黎纪带他去见了几个退休的老朋友，后来又安排一个为期三个月的卧底任务给他，伪装身份是一所私立高中的代班语文老师，于公用以调查雇主委托的校董贪污案，于私算是体验一把正常人朝九晚五的生活，否则这样低等级的任务并不会到他手上。工作事务工作态度，是以当楚望夹在隔壁初中部过来看热闹的女生中间出现在他眼前时，揽着教案的“新来的语文老帅哥”扶了扶领带，照旧露出他斯文又疏离的笑容。  
她在那群叽叽喳喳的小女生群中，一起相互挽着倚着笑着闹着，看起来比过去任何时候都更开心更自在，直到转过脸来直接对上他的目光愣在原地，面颊仍散发着蓬勃朝气，一点绯红从梨涡扩散到颧骨再扩散到耳朵尖，像一朵盛开的玫瑰，在最适宜自己的土壤里生机勃勃地滋长。楚悯森在那个瞬间如此清晰地发觉了他们的不同。这才是她本该属于的地方，光明的，温暖的，太阳下敞敞亮亮热热闹闹的地方，用上所有与他相关的反义词来形容的地方，不管是现在的她还是未来的她。  
十七年过去，他找到楚望了，他想，可不知道为什么他的心情和无数次预想中的一点也不一样。  
和新老师打过招呼的女孩子们红着脸作鸟兽散，拉着队尾频频回头的楚望一起消失在楼梯口，笑声带着阳光的温度仍然蒸腾在走廊上。  
他失去她了。

学期结束，涯门的卧底任务也顺利完工，后勤拿到难得菲薄的战损报告还没来得及喜上眉梢，就被污点证人两条胳膊打了个对折的伤情鉴定气得打爆楚悯森电话勒令他闭门反省，后者掂了掂从学校女厕所里拆下的偷窥摄像头，斯斯文文地问主管知不知道楚望最喜欢的那把匕首源自何处。  
不剁手也不过是怕给清洁人员增加负担罢了。  
宅家反省不算什么事，但是暑假开始，楚望也回来了。二人又仿佛回到了当年朝夕相对的第一年，各自宅在角落里自己做自己的事，只不过如今家务多是楚望一手操办，楚悯森仰面躺在阳台的藤椅上闭目如定，沉浸在自己芜杂的思绪里，并没有注意到小姑娘亦不同以往的沉默。  
他大概是睡着了一会儿。夏夜的虫声清凉如水，交织成模糊了现实与梦境的白噪音，隐隐约约似乎有人给他披了条毯子，但熟稔的气味让他懒得睁开眼睛。  
那气味没有离开，她在藤椅旁立了许久，久到楚悯森几乎要从困倦里使点力挣脱出来问的时候，楚望轻轻叫了一声他的名字，近得就在他耳边，气息拂动着耳廓上的绒毛。  
楚悯森。  
声音里某种久违的紧张、怯怯和激动使他清醒了过来。  
楚悯森。  
他还没来得及睁开眼睛。  
花瓣落在他的嘴角。  
她在他嘴边小声说了一句，然后又像是被自己大胆的举动吓住了似的，慌慌张张起身离开了阳台，轻捷又无声，也如一朵花瓣随风掠过。  
楚悯森一动不动，肢体超脱意志僵硬成朽木。那缕一闪而过的温热音调像星火落地，燎尽了蒙在记忆上的面纱，露出十七年前那个被夕阳渲染得金黄的吻。  
他知道当年她说的是什么了。


	6. Chapter 6

楚悯森刚进涯门的时候，跟负责他的主治医生特别不对盘，总觉得这女的每次看他时眼神都很诡异。后来朝夕共事误会渐消，医生有一次说漏了嘴，才知道原来她一开始将这个奶爸杀手当作了意图豢养幼童留待以后行不轨的性变态暗暗提防，还找过各路儿科心理科同事检查做遍，才敢确认丛林里长大的楚望根正苗红精神健全。躺枪的外勤听完前因后果一面觉得女人果然是难以理解的生物，一面对母性爆棚的医生悄悄放了心，反而因此成为知交。一个大男人带起孩子难免思虑不周，楚望能顺利进入青春期还这样开朗，医生私底下的支招和提醒功不可没，所以当她跟楚悯森告别时，外勤虽然面上七情不动，心里并不是不伤感，也并不是不为她高兴的。她那么喜欢小孩，如果能有自己的子女，一定会非常幸福。  
七个月后的夏末，医生因为难产去世。  
楚悯森是下了班后以私人身份登门告慰的，门铃长时间无人应答，他于是撬锁而入。昏暗中封闭已久的空气仿佛被搅动出一圈波纹，叮当一声，有什么小物件落了地，滚过满地空酒瓶，滴溜溜停在他脚边。一枚熟悉又陌生的拖着链子的金属圆环，圆环中间嵌着一个玻璃沙漏，透明的双曲线结构反射出屋里金色粉末状的闪光。闪光飞快聚集，然后瞬间消失，留下光明骤灭后格外浓重的黑暗，黑暗中一个衣衫不整的男人凭空出现，跌坐到地板上，脸上斜挂着一副眼镜，失魂落魄，对出现在自己家里的特工视若无睹，直到对方耐心告罄，提着领子把他的脑袋浸到了哗哗灌满的水槽里。  
“醒了？”  
眼睛男终于咳尽了气管里的水，眼珠转过来在行事暴力的访客身上停留许久，神色变化万端，仿佛茫然又仿佛恍然，最终凝固成一个似哭似笑的扭曲表情。  
“是你。”  
离他们缅东一别已近十年。谁都没有想到，当年那个被无数佣兵小队追杀的话痨理工宅，如今成了同行寡言护卫的同事的丈夫，地上落着那枚曾阴差阳错带回楚望救他们一命的时间转换器。  
“我回去了，跟当年猜的一模一样，这个，这玩意儿真能让我回去。”苏咯咯笑着，酒意熏蒸的脸被一道道泪和汗浸得条纹分明，“我开心死了！还以为有转机。我、我回到医学院，我去找她，警告她不要被那个学物理的书呆子骗了，别傻乎乎等他，别、别跟那个蠢蛋结婚……”他笑得上气不接下气，脸贴着地板缩成一团，“我连她的转校申请都撕了！Bravo！我这辈子都没对她那么凶过，她吓一跳的样子哈哈哈……她……”他蠕动着，气力有限，声音从歇斯底里渐渐微弱下去，“她答应了……她答应了不会去找我。”  
楚悯森坐在一旁，阴影里沉默得像一座石雕。  
“她为什么说话不算话？你知道吗？”已过而立之年的博士蜷在地上，孩子似的小声问，“她骗我，为什么？我明明都解释了，她不该喜欢我，那不是最优解。”  
大颗泪水从他涣散的眼里横落下去，被镜腿破成两半，没入鬓角陡生的白发里。  
“她为什么要在爱和死之间选？”  
那天回家后，楚悯森罕见地做了梦。  
他又回到了二十六岁那年，命悬一线的深夜，伤口灼烧，腥气黏稠，危险蛰伏在五分钟外。梦里他却从未如此清醒过，一眨不眨地注视着煤油灯下女人优美又坚定的侧脸。  
“杀了那个小孩，我们就两清了。”  
年轻的雇佣兵追问原因，女人别过了脸，二十六岁的楚悯森还不能分辨出的留恋、悲哀和决绝划过她的面孔，清晰可读地映在三十五岁的楚悯森的眼里。  
“你必须杀了她，否则她以后会杀了你。”  
那你怎么不告诉我，你以后还会一次次冒险，一次次穿越，一次次努力杀掉过去的自己试着救另一个人。  
不要这样蠢，你不要在爱和死之间做选择。  
“我不。”  
他醒来，在黑暗中睁着眼，直到晨光落满了房间。

楚悯森三十六岁，楚望十六岁，她第一次表白。  
失败。  
去年暑假过后，楚悯森以之前的卧底任务为由给她换了另一所离家很远的高中还办了住校。小丫头被他先斩后奏的霸道气得要死，冷战了小半年，到底没忍住还是先溜了回来。结果到家，她发现自己打不开大门的指纹锁了。  
“这是什么意思？”  
楚悯森慢吞吞敲着报告：“你今年十六了，公司的员工子女高等教育福利基金正式生效，足够你读书的学费和生活费，每个月——”  
“你什么意思，楚悯森？我现在跟你没关系了？”  
“你长大了。”  
“我长大了所以连家也不能回吗？”  
“你已经独立，以后也会有自己的家。”  
“这里就是我的家！”  
楚悯森沉默不语。  
楚望脸都白了：“……你不要我了？我、我做错了什么让你这么生气？为什么突然不要我？我明明——”  
她戛然而止。  
楚悯森转过脸来，笔记本屏幕在他的眼镜上反射出蓝光，像一个程序设定无误的机器人。  
“你那时候没睡着，是不是？”她小声问，不自觉地浑身发抖，“你都知道。”  
我知道。他想，坐在那里没有回答，台灯和电脑冷冷的光将他的半张脸模糊成一团不可解读的暗影。楚望心里陡然生出某种不知是回光返照还是孤注一掷的勇气。  
“我喜欢你。”  
我知道。他想，你十八年前就告诉我了。  
“出去的时候关门。”

楚悯森三十八岁，楚望十八岁，她第二次表白。  
失败。  
“我成年了，收到过男孩子的情书，也试过牵牵手恋恋爱，后来又分开了，我对他们不感兴趣。你不用把我当小孩子，我知道喜欢是什么，也知道自己喜欢什么，三年前那不是玩笑，不是心血来潮。”  
“哦。”  
“楚悯森，我还是很喜欢你。”  
“出去。”  
那年春节楚望也没有回来。之后的每一年春节，她都如他所愿的没有回来。

楚悯森四十岁，楚望二十岁。她第三次表白，仍然失败，可这次楚望像个获得第一场胜利的小公鸡雄赳赳气昂昂离开。  
楚悯森第四次进了黎纪的办公室，踹开的门。整个涯门如飓风过境千里无人，内勤外勤统统一边瑟瑟发抖一边挂着耳机，坚守“生命诚可贵，八卦价更高”的鸡婆原则黑进公共频道里试图偷听到一星半点。  
“什么意思？”  
“什么？”  
“她为什么在这次涯门门徒的候选人名单里？推荐人是你。”  
“小望自己来找我的。”  
“她找你你就同意了？”  
“悯森——”  
“她的监护人是我，我不同意。”  
“悯森——”  
“她才二十岁，她知道什么？又见过多少？就这么随随便便拿自己的未来做决定，你们这群看着她长大的成年人也就这么放她任性？谁能对她的人生负责？！”  
黎纪的青花茶杯“咣当”敲在桌子上。  
“坐下。”  
楚悯森闭了闭眼睛，没拧过上司坚持的手势，坐回椅子。  
老头却面色一晴，呵呵笑了：“你实话告诉我，你在小丫头跟前有这么激动过吗？”  
特工不想理会他。  
“你啊你啊。”黎纪恨铁不成钢地摇着头，“你说你这个三巴掌打不出个屁来的锯嘴葫芦，到底是怎么养出那么灵光透亮的小丫头的？”  
楚悯森皱眉。  
“她已经是成年人了，你就算是她名义上的监护人，也不能代替她做决定。”黎纪抬起手止住了楚悯森，“悯森，小望跟别人不一样。她跟你在金三角生活那么久，后来又来到涯门，她见识过的，体会过的，能做到的，都已经远远超过她的同龄人，你训练的她，应该很清楚这一点。”  
“我训练她是为了让她远离危险，不是为了追求危险。”  
“她没有追求危险，促使她做决定的不是一时冲动。她跟我说了，她考虑职业这件事已经认真考虑四年了，非常清楚自己要的是什么，否则也不会高中毕业后报考军校。她的意志很坚决也很一致，悯森，你要尊重一个理性的经过深思熟虑后的成年人的选择。”  
楚悯森没有说话。  
“再说她不是还没毕业了嘛，明年毕业了还要作为门徒满世界游学两年，这中间变数大了去了，涯门又不是奴隶主，她要是改主意了我分分钟放人，你还怕个啥？”  
外勤沉默了很久，久到老板几乎以为他就要默认时才开口，声音低得几乎听不见：  
“我怕她是因为我。”

楚悯森四十二岁，楚望二十二岁，他没有再收到明信片。  
楚望谈了个男朋友；楚望和男朋友分了手；楚望大学全优毕业了；楚望以第四名的成绩成功进入涯门的选拔；楚望把造谣她靠上床入选的男生揍进了医院；楚望正式开始作为门徒进行为期两年的游学项目；楚望每到一个地方就寄一张明信片到楚悯森的公寓。  
她从没收到过任何回复。  
楚悯森把她的小男友祖上三代都查了个底朝天；楚悯森假装接单的司机把庆祝重新单身结果酒喝多的小妮子和她闺蜜送回了宿舍；楚悯森躲在毕业典礼观众席的最后一排；楚悯森在单向玻璃后全程围观了选拔和面试；楚悯森去见了医院里的男生，第二天后者主动放弃追责还退出了选拔；楚悯森威胁内勤，要到了她的游学日志和实时追踪权限；楚悯森每隔几天就能收到一张明信片，每一张都被他收了起来。  
他从不回复她，从不联系她。  
后来他没有再收到明信片。  
终于，他想，终于。

楚悯森四十四岁，楚望二十四岁。  
他又被表白了，只不过这次是被涯门的牙医。一个比他小一轮的年轻男人，举止优雅，面目英俊，披着长风衣穿过人群时风流蕴藉，衣袂当风，不知吸引了多少爱慕的目光。结果男人施施然一直走到他跟前，将写着私人号码的名片塞进他的前胸口袋还拍了拍，眼波流转，眉目含情：“我非常喜欢你，楚先生。如果不介意的话，请允许我追求你。”  
楚悯森睡过女人，也睡过男人，年轻时多为劫后余生的露水情缘，后来也偶出蜜罐任务——拜捉摸不定的世风审美所赐，他年纪渐长后斯文冷淡的做派确实颇受不少调查对象的青睐。但那些甜腻腻的迷恋、亮晃晃的炫耀、甚至味道腥甜的性本身，都无法在他心里停留一丝一毫。  
能留在心里的是什么呢？他又说不上来。  
他后来牙疼去看医生，机缘巧合又碰到年轻人值班，对方一点表白被拒的尴尬也没有，热情准备器具为他检查：“哪边疼？”  
楚悯森正要张口，脑海里突然光芒一闪：“左边倒数第二颗后槽牙。”  
“哟，这么确定的？”  
“嗯。”他点点头，因为某个渺远到幻觉般的回忆面色温柔，眼角弯弯，“确定。”  
医生望着他失了神，半晌垂下头，怅然笑了。  
“我之前那次告白，本来是一个跟好朋友约的玩笑。”  
“我知道。”  
“但其实也不全是玩笑。”  
楚悯森没有回答。  
“我猜没可能了，对吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“谢谢你的坦诚，我会守口如瓶。”

楚悯森四十六岁，楚望二十六岁。  
快年底时他请了两个月的病假，做左眼的视力矫正手术。楚望在出任务，这本来就不是什么大事，他没有让她知道，就像他也没让她知道，他刚刚递交了转岗位的申请表。  
楚悯森打算来年就退出一线，转入内勤岗位，这事和黎纪提起时吓了老爷子一跳，当即要捉他去看医生，以为他是脑子坏掉或者得了什么不治之症突然看破人生。  
没有，只是做内勤会比较方便。  
方便什么他没有说，老爷子愁苦地看着他半晌，叹了口气挥挥手，算是口头同意了。  
楚望在涯门工作三年了，一开始楚悯森还能尽量使自己的行程和她的任务保持高度正相关，暗中见证她的工作，她的受伤，她的成功和失败。她学得这么快，快得像追着太阳的夸父，飞速成长成熟，成为那个他记忆中被落日映得发亮的剪影，自由到无人可以触及的地步。  
她已经飞得足够高，再不需要居高临下的羽翼庇护，她只需要天空和风。

5.  
楚悯森四十七岁，楚望二十七岁。  
她要结婚了。  
“你别去找我，我发誓以后不会再来烦你了。”  
“好。”  
楼下传来门响，她这次记得走的时候关门了。  
5月23日的傍晚六点，楚悯森整理好口袋巾，再度转转身确认了一下细节，窗外的暮色将穿衣镜里的婚礼礼服渲染出半身暗蓝，勾勒出曲折腰线和挺阔肩膀，经过正式修面的脸看起来比实际年龄年轻很多，换上金丝眼镜后像一个书卷气浓郁的绅士，一个等在圣坛前的新郎，等着新娘将手交给他。身为名义上的养父，挽着女儿走向婚姻礼堂是最自然不过的仪式，楚悯森理直气壮地想，将之前因为楚望的出现被打断的遗嘱改好最后一句。涯门外勤的遗嘱每三个月允许重写一次，只不过十几年来，这还是他第一次动手去填写那张空白。  
他解除了和楚望的领养关系，财产也就需要从继承改为赠予。  
反正所有人都在忙着那场任务婚礼，审核无论如何也要排到明天以后了，楚悯森带着某种恶趣味的愉快兴味点击了提交。  
他收拾好婚礼所需的一切物品，随性踱到楼下。没开灯的客厅一片昏暗，家具和装饰的轮廓浮成模糊的影子。他在这栋房子里住了十四年，即使什么都看不清也能分辨出所有物件：餐桌上是楚望从集市里淘来的公道杯，角落里挂着好多年前她养的绿萝已经不知第几代的扦插，需要早晚一浇水，玄关的衣帽间门上还贴着当年她从故宫淘宝出的墙纸，“御驾亲征”四个大红贴字有点褪色。楚悯森出了名的乏味无趣，再舒服的海绵垫也能睡成行军床，直到今天才第一次察觉到这个房子里浓郁的生活气息，一种在房子的另一个主人离家十年后仍如此明亮的个人色彩。  
照亮他乏善可陈的生命的色彩。  
如果十八岁的时候没有遇到楚望，或者没有在二十六岁的时候留下楚望，人生会是什么样子呢？楚悯森想象不出来，甚至连可参考的范本也没有。上世纪七十年代的金三角，与他类似出身的男性的平均年龄是38.2岁，还不算因为夭折和遗弃死得无人所知的婴儿。他已经活得比绝大多数同龄人都要长了，也比他们活得都要好，他有了名字，有了受教育的意识，有一份稳定又合适的工作，有自己的住处，还有一个家。每一个改变命运的决定都是因为她，这是因为她的出现而变得很长、很好的一生。  
遇到你，是发生在我身上的最好的事情。

0.  
他睁开眼睛的时候，楚望还没醒，毕竟血肉之躯挡不住机械力量造成的昏厥。翻覆的加长车拧成一团麻花，钢条穿透被打成筛子的车门，凶险地架在她头顶上方不到十公分的地方，血水顺着端口撕裂的布料缓缓滴落到她的额头。他一只胳膊环着她柔软的脖颈，另一只因为挡在她肩膀上方而被钢条钉死，和贯通的胸骨一起像插在竹签上的鱼被绷成诡异的钝角而动弹不得，只好眼睁睁看着她额头红色滑落，甚至滴到他的嘴角。  
太狼狈了，他遗憾地想，裂痕密布的眼镜斜挂在还算完好的那只耳朵上，也算幸运没有挡住他的视线。他终于这么近距离地坦然地看着她，看她嘴角抽动，将醒未醒，渐渐失去颜色的视野里血水仿佛泪珠挂在她的睫毛上。他们以前也曾这样近在咫尺，她也曾这样在他面前哭泣，被藩街尽头的夕阳鎏得金黄的美丽面颊上泪水像珍珠一样闪闪发光。她一边流着泪一边笑着，抚摸着他十八岁时懵懂无知的脸，说我喜欢你。而他那时还太年轻，还不明白那个吻的意思。  
我听见了。  
她的睫毛颤抖着，很快就要醒来。他不痛苦，只是有点遗憾，真想让告别稍微体面一点。  
不要怕，没事的，会再见的。  
她费力地睁开眼睛，脑震荡的噪音尖锐得遮蔽一切，她什么也听不见，蒙着红光的视野里只能看见他的嘴唇沾着深浅不一的色块，最后意味不明地翕动了一下。  
我也喜欢你。


End file.
